User Guide : Luffy
by Ryuuta
Summary: Buku petunjuk penggunaan Unit Luffy. Inspired by Shunrei Ryuzaki. ONESHOT


_**Monkey D. Luffy : User Information Guide**_

**One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro**

_Inspired by Shunrei Ryuzaki_

SELAMAT!

Anda telah membeli unit Monkey D. Luffy, unit termahal dari One Piece Corp. Buku panduan ini akan memandu Anda dalam pengoperasian unit. Sebelumnya, pastikan bahwa unit yang Anda terima masih tersegel agar menjamin kualitas unit tersebut.

**I. Spesifikasi**

Nama : Monkey D. Luffy (Si Topi Jerami, Manusia Karet)

Tanggal Produksi : 05/06

Tempat Produksi : East Blue

Tinggi : 172 cm

Berat : Berubah-ubah sesuai nafsu makan

Warna rambut/mata : Hitam/Hitam

Unit Monkey D. Luffy merupakan salah satu produk termahal dari perusahaan. Produk ini selalu dibungkus rapi di dalam barel kayu. Pastikan Anda membuka barel kayu dengan alat bantu seperti linggis panjang atau sejenisnya, karena Unit Luffy cenderung keluar dari barel dengan 'sedikit' kehebohan.

**II. Unit Monkey D. Luffy ini dilengkapi**

- Satu topi jerami

- Sepasang sandal jepit

- Vest aneka warna

- Celana selutut

- Codet di bawah mata kiri

- Gelang permata hijau

**III. Kegunaan**

a. Penangkal Petir : Unit Luffy terbuat dari material karet alami yang sangat elastis. Sangat cocok untuk penangkal petir

b. Bodyguard : Dengan berbagai macam jurus berbasis karet, Unit Luffy sangat cocok sebagai bodyguard. Ditambah lagi, setelah 2 tahun Unit Luffy bisa menguasai Haki Raja

c. Agen Penghancur : Dengan kekuatannya yang sangat abusif, Unit Luffy sangat cocok sebagai penghancur. Terutama jika didampingi Unit Zoro dan Unit Sanji, mereka bertiga akan menjadi Trio Monster yang sulit dikalahkan.

**IV. Pemrograman**

Unit Luffy ini sangat bisa diandalkan, terutama jika dia sudah menganggap Anda sebagai nakama-nya.

Unit Luffy tersedia dalam mode berikut ini :

- Mode Kapten Bodoh (default)

Dalam mode ini, Unit Luffy akan bersikap seperti orang bodoh dan polos kebanyakan. Sangat lucu dan menarik, terutama jika disandingkan dengan Unit Usopp dan Unit Chopper.

- Mode Kapten Serius

Mode ini akan aktif jika sudah berada di dalam situasi berbahaya yang mengancam keselamatannya, nakama-nya, maupun keluarganya.

- Mode Bertarung

Biasanya mode ini aktif setelah Mode Kapten Serius aktif. Unit Luffy memiliki 3 tipe Mode Bertarung; Biasa, Gear 2nd, dan Gear 3rd. Setelah 2 tahun, Unit Luffy akan berkembang dan menguasai Haki Raja

- Mode Ketakutan

Mode ini jarang sekali muncul jika tidak dipengaruhi oleh unit lain. Unit yang paling mudah membuat Unit Luffy masuk ke mode ini adalah Unit Nami, Unit Garp, dan Unit Kuma.

- Mode Brother Complex

Mode yang hanya muncul saat bertemu dengan Unit Ace di Marine Ford.

**V. Hubungan dengan Unit Lain**

- Unit yang tergabung dalam Kru Topi Jerami : Terdiri dari Unit Zoro, Unit Nami, Unit Usopp, Unit Sanji, Unit Chopper, Unit Robin, Unit Franky, dan Unit Brook. Besar kemungkinan akan bertambah seiring perjalanan mereka mencari One Piece.

- Portgas D. Ace : Unit Ace adalah kakak Unit Luffy. Dulunya Unit Luffy sangat dibuli oleh Unit Ace, namun setelah beberapa saat Unit Ace mau menerima Unit Luffy dan mengangkatnya menjadi adik.

- Unit keluarga Monkey : Terdiri dari Unit Garp (kakek, wakil admiral marinir) dan Unit Dragon (revolusionaris). Unit Luffy agak trauma terhadap Unit Garp karena latihan fisik yang ia terima semasa kecil. Dngan Unit Dragon, Unit Luffy belum pernah bertemu.

- Marshal D. Teach : Unit Teach diprediksi akan menjadi musuh terakhir Unit Luffy dalam perjalanannya mencari One Piece.

**VI. Kebersihan**

Karena Unit Luffy adalah Pemakan Buah Iblis, jadi sangat jarang menyentuh air. Namun jangan khawatir karena dia bisa membersihkan diri sendiri dengan caranya sendiri.

**VII. Energi**

Unit Luffy memiliki nafsu makan yang agak sedikit lebih banyak dari orang normal. Jadi pastikan Anda menyediakan stok makanan sedikitnya setara dengan 100 porsi prajurit marinir.

**VII. Pertanyaan yang Sering Diajukan**

T : Unit Luffy-ku sedang jalan-jalan sebentar kemudian saat kembali gelang permatanya hilang. Apakah bisa diganti?

J : Gelang itu tidak hilang dan tidak bisa diganti. Apakah Anda sudah memastikan jikalau Unit Luffy bertemu dengan Unit Buggy atau tidak?

T : Seorang debt-collector mendatangi rumahku sambil membawa dokumen tagihan kartu kredit yang membengkak, tapi aku tak pernah memakainya sebanyak itu.

J : Jangan pernah berikan kartu kredit kepada Unit Luffy, terutama jika terdapat restoran di dekat rumah Anda.

T : Unit Luffy-ku mendadak menangis dan berteriak histeris sambil memanggil-manggil nama Ace. Bagaimana ini?

J : Tidak perlu khawatir, jika ada Unit Jinbei di sekitar anda, panggil saja.

T : Aku kaget saat mendapati Unit Luffy-ku memiliki luka besar di dadanya. Apakah itu normal?

J : Ya. Itu adalah hasil bertarung dengan Unit Sakazuki. Panggil Unit Law jika Unit Luffy tidak kunjung sadar.

**IX. Pemecahan Masalah**

Dengan perawatan dan pemeriksaan yang baik, Unit Luffy Anda akan berfungsi secara normal dan bahagia berada di rumah Anda. Jaminannya berlaku sampai beberapa dekade ke depan bahkan masih ada meskipun Anda sudah meninggal karena serangan jantung akibat kebodohan yang ia perbuat. Jika, suatu saat Anda tak bisa lagi merawatnya, masukkan lagi ke dalam barel kayu dan hanyutkan ke laut. Jika beruntung, ia akan segera ditemukan oleh kapal pesiar komersil dan bisa memulai petualangannya mencari One Piece bersama nakama-nya.

_**One Piece Corp.**_

_**Ryuuta**_


End file.
